Fix Me a dance (Derillo HU one-shot)
by BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Jorel and Danny haven't slow danced before. They get given the chance to change that. Hollywood Undead Jorel and Danny one-shot. Enjoy


Something you need to know about Danny and Jorel is that they aren't exactly the type of couple to do overly sweet, lovey dovey things that often. Occasionally if it's a special occasion or if one of them feels that the other deserves to be pampered, they'll do something a little cliché. Such as go to the movies or have dinner out at a nice restaurant or any other super cute romantic date ideas they happen to come up with. It's not something they do often however so when they do the rest of the band likes to poke fun at it because they're like that. It's all in good natural of course. So with this little amount of sweet, romantic things they do they don't get all touchy and cute when they're out with friends. It's not in their nature and so it just isn't a thing that happens. They don't stay glued together and do little things that can be classed as anything romantic and more just act like the friends they are and occasionally buy each other drinks without asking if anyone else wanted one first. Their relationship doesn't depend on being clingy to stay alive. So with all of this, the two have never danced together.

Sure they've done the whole drunk shuffle and horny hip rubbing stuff that everyone does when they're at a party and they're high as a kite or drunk off their trolley or simply just horny. But the thing is that that sorta stuff used to happen before they were together and it's happened (still does happen) between the other band mates too. Especially Dylan and Jordan who are always happy to rut themselves against the others whenever the time seems fit. But Danny and Jorel have never danced. They've never stood at arms length and stepped to the music or held each other close and just swayed slowly as the world fades out and they focus on each other. Their relationship isn't like that nor have they really had the chance. They party and they party hard like the rest of the band and all of their mates and they don't go to many occasions where the party comes to a stop for a song that would spark the idea. Therefore it has never happened. That's not to say that they haven't wanted too, or that Danny hasn't bit back on his tongue to stop from asking at the rare occasion if it came up or that Jorel hasn't pretended that seeing everyone else grab their partners and take to the dance floor doesn't make him wish that he had the guts to go up to his boyfriend and do the same.

It's Jorel's sisters birthday party and although it's not that it's a big one for her she's still invited a whole bunch of people together at a small venue. The main reason was just a get together because she hasn't seen a lot of these people in a long time, especially Jorel. It's always hard to keep in contact with family when you're on tour but she'd made sure that Jorel knew about the idea well in advance so that he could make it. And even though most of the invites said that you could bring a plus one, Jorel's had a plus five if the others were up to it. She'd always liked the band anyway. They all jumped on the idea of course and Danny had no way out unless he really, really didn't want to go because he was Jorel's plus one anyway.

The venue is really nice and looks a bit fancy but the dress code was neat casual. Of course there are some girls, best friends of the birthday girl that are wearing slightly fancy dresses that are a bit over the top. Jorel's in a pair of neat black jeans and a black long sleeve button up shirt. He wasn't going to wear a tie but Danny forced him into a maroon one. Danny on the other hand got away with wearing one. He's dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt too, only his is a pale blue and he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his tattoos. He's also in neat black jeans. The rest of the band are all dressed in the same sort of fashion, some with long sleeve shirts and some with short sleeves, some with ties, some without. And they're all wearing the same colours, either black, blue or pale blue except Jordan who of course made sure that he wore a crimson shirt just to be different. Everyone would have worried if he'd done anything different.

They've been at the party for about an hour now and the place is full of energy and life. Jorel's already gone around and caught up with everyone and spent a good solid fifteen minutes just talking to his sister with Danny by his side. She swooned over them and told Jorel how proud she was of him and that she hopes that they'll find a forever with each other. Danny humoured her fawning with a wide smile and witty comments. She always liked Danny. The rest of the band had gone off to mingle with the people they knew or to try and get on a first name basis with some of the girls in their fancy dresses. The three of them snickered at their feeble attempts, knowing the girls more for they have met them before and because of course they're Daniella's friends.

However at the moment Jorel and Danny have found a little area for them to sit down and relax for a few minutes. Their conversation has been basic small talk for most of the time as they watch their band mates wander around trying to find them amongst the crowd. Maybe they should make themselves easier to find instead of hiding away in the back, but they're enjoying watching the others move around in confused states.

"Dani's boyfriend seems okay." Danny casually mutters after a pause of silence, swirling his half empty beer in its bottle slowly.

"Better than the last guy, that's for sure." Jorel comments, watching as Jordan meanders past again, this time without Matty with him. He must of lost him amongst the sea of people again. It's not that there's a lot of people there, it's just the space is a bit smaller than it first seems when it's not filled with bodies.

"I found it weird that he didn't know his girlfriends brother was in a band."

"Dani doesn't boast about things, if he'd asked what I did she would have just said music and then if more questions came about she would have answered him. She doesn't just go 'and by the way my bros in a band and you should totally listen to them', she's not like that. She doesn't like some of the stuff we write anyway so it's not like he'd have ever heard her play us before."

"That's true. But she's obviously listened to us because she knows a bit."

"She likes a few of our songs."

"Reckon he'd be into it?"

"Dunno, his music taste is a bit all over the place by the sounds of it."

They fall silent again, sipping at their drinks and waiting for one of the others to actually look their way and notice them instead of wandering around aimlessly like lost puppies. Dani finds them first and makes her way over with her drink and shoes in hand, her feet already sore from wearing the heals.

"Can I ask a favour? You're allowed to say no by the way, I won't cry over it." She sits down next to Danny, tucking her dress under her and placing her shoes down next to the leg of the chair.

"Go ahead." Jorel answers with a soft smile. Danny looks between them with a similar look. He's always admired the way that the two got along and cared for each other.

"Okay so my friends thought it'd be a good idea to have you guys perform my favourite song of yours before you're too drunk to sound good. Like I said, you don't have too." She bites into the straw of her drink as she gives them a stupid, toothy smile. Danny looks to Jorel with a shrug.

"We could probably do that so long as the others are okay with it and haven't already hammered themselves." Danny turns back to her after a nod from Jorel.

"Coolies. The girls will be thrilled." She gets up and picks up her shoes again. "Do you think you could do Let Go?"

"Anything for my least favourite person." Jorel jokes with a witty smirk.

"I hate you too Jay-Jay." Dani scoffs as she shakes her head and puts her hand on the side of his head before planting a hard smooch to his short hair. He swats her away and she struts off to tell her friends.

"Better find the others so that we can make sure they're sober enough for this." Danny hops up and offers his free hand to Jorel who takes it. They walk over to the crowd and start looking around for their four idiots.

In the front corner of the room is a little stage set up. The band of course don't have their instruments with them, however the venue had a drum-kit, bass guitar, and two electric guitars in a different room that were used when they had small performances at the venue that the band could use. Luckily the others were up to the idea and didn't really plan on getting smashed tonight and so they were all only going to get up there with a light buzz. They had to use a back room to sound check everything before they set up on the small stage and waited around in a group for their cue.

It didn't take long before the music was being turned down and Dani was dragging them to the stage with an excited gleam in her eye, her friends practically bouncing on their toes with anticipation. A lot of her friends loved their music more then what one would think. Not to say that they seemed like those kind of girls that loved their pop music and were over the top girly or anything like that, because anyone can like anything they want no matter what they're like, they just seemed to like some of it too much because of their personalities didn't seem like the type of people to get so excited over something like this. Dani gave them all wide smiles as everyone's attention was drawn to the small stage as the seven of them stepped up on it, Dani taking one of the microphone off it's stand and holding it to her mouth as she looked out to all her friends and family.

"Okay everybody, first off, thank you all so much for coming down, tonight's been great already. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. So most of you know that this is my brother Jay," she gestured to him as he stepped up beside her with a small wave to the crowd, guitar already hung over his shoulder, "and as some of you, less then what I thought, know he's in a band and that's who these random strangers are." She waves over her shoulder at the others who roll their eyes at her typical humorous behaviour.

"Not gonna introduce us?" Jordan speaks up before she can continue on with what she was saying.

"You can do that when I'm done." She mutters back, waving him off and getting on with what she was going to say, earning a small bout of laughter from the crowd. "Anyway so some people in this room thought it'd be cool to have them do a song for me and because he's the best brother ever he obviously agreed and the others love me too much to argue about it." She turns back to Jorel and gives him a wide smile and a small wink. "They're just gonna do one song for me unless they feel like doing anymore that other people want or whatever, I don't know." She hands the mic over to Jorel, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and thanking him quietly before she hops off the stage and rejoins her friends. Jorel sets up the mic back on it's stand and just like that his habits kick in and he goes into the normal routine that they have when they perform.

"How's everyone doing?" Is the first thing he says without putting much thought into it. Jordan moves over to him with a small snort and holds up his own microphone as he leans on Jorel's shoulder.

"Sorry about him, it's a habit." Jordan laughs, earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

"Okay so for those of you who don't know, this is," he pulls back from the mic and turns his head to Jordan's ear, "stage names or real names?"

"Either."

"This is Jordan, better known as our asshole." The rest of the band chuckle along with everyone else as Jordan smacks Jorel in the back of the head. "The one with the hair, that's Matt, George is on the bass, Dylan over there, and this cutie," Jorel grabs onto Danny's wrist and pulls him closer, wrapping his arm around his waist, "is my boyfriend, Danny." They all wave as their names are called out and shake their heads at Jorel introducing Danny. Sometimes he can get carried away when he's able to show him off, sue him.

"And we're Hollywood Undead." George finishes as Danny shoves his face into Jorel's shoulder in hopes of hiding away from Daniella and her friends adoring smiles and giggles. He's still not used to people reacting like that toward their relationship and he doubts he ever will be.

They begin the song and when it's all over and done with, Dani pleased with the performance they do another three songs at the request of her friends. Everyone enjoys it even if they aren't into their music.

By the time they've packed everything up and are back out in amongst all of the guests the music is playing again and everyone is back to having conversation. A few people they didn't particularly know come up to them and compliment them on their performance and they take it with wide smiles and answer any of their random questions kindly and try to avoid having Charlie answer too many of them just to be on the safe side.

Within about ten minutes the lights dim and Dani's girlfriends start making a fuss to make sure that everyone is gathered around the small dance floor in a circle. The band stand together to the side and watch as they gather everyone around before dragging Dani and her boyfriend to the center with big smiles on their faces as Dani covers her mouth with her hand and laughs at them and her boyfriend holds onto her free hand and tries to ask whats going on.

"Okay so this year we've decided that Dani's gonna actually dance with her boyfriend for once instead of always pulling out of it. She was meant to do this for her eighteenth but that never happened so here we are now." One of her friends speaks up before the small group of them retreat to the circle, leaving Dani and her partner the literal center of attention. The two try and protest but the girls won't have any of it and pretty soon the room is filled with the first cords of Icon For Hire's Fix Me.

With no way out of it Dani's boyfriend offers her his hand and she takes it with a laugh before placing her hand on his shoulder as he takes hold of her waist. They dance slowly around in small circles to the music as everyone watches them as if it were their wedding, and in the same sense, slowly other partners pair up and join them in the center to have a dance as well.

Jorel's throat feels dry and closed up as he watches all of the couples pulling off from the circle to join in on the dancing. The others are all talking to each other and laughing at whatever is being said by the other, not particularly noticing that Jorel is being quiet. As Dani and her boyfriend rotate, Dani catches Jorel looking out at them and when he tries to give her a smile, she knows what's on his mind. They've spoken about this a few times over the phone where Jorel would complain about having missed another chance. She nods to Danny. Jorel looks at the floor and shakes his head. When he looks back up she's still looking at him and she mouths what he reads to be 'he'll love it'. And he knows that if he doesn't do it now it could be months or even longer before he has another chance and that the longer he waits the less confidence he'll have. He also knows that if he doesn't do something about the situation soon, Dani will come over and do something about it.

He takes in a small breath and turns to the group. Danny's standing next to him of course and he tries to pick up on the conversation so he can find a spot to grab Danny's attention. He's running out of song though. His mind is running too fast that he can't catch what Jordan's talking about and so he steps up behind Danny, who'd turned to the side to get in on the conversation and puts his hands on his hips, resting his chin on his shoulder so his mouth is next to Danny's ear. He turns his head to make sure it's Jorel and flashes him a small smile. He can tell that there's something on Jorel's mind just by looking at him.

"What's up?" He mumbles so he doesn't disturb the conversation but also so he can he heard over the music. Jorel swallows thickly and closes his eyes and forces himself to ask before he can give himself a chance to chicken out.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Danny turns around, forcing Jorel to let go of his hips so that he's facing him. Danny's eyes search his face for a moment and Jorel has to fight himself so he doesn't bite his lip.

"Slow dance?" He asks and Jorel can't help but bite his lip as he nods. Danny's shoulders shake as he lets out a huff like laugh. He looks over to the dance floor and nods before looking back to Jorel and nodding again. "Yeah, I do." He reaches out for Jorel's hand and the guitarist takes hold of it without missing a beat and hand in hand they walk over to join everyone else.

Jorel can feel the others eyes on them and he tries to brush it off but every inch of his body is filled with nervousness and stupid fear. He can tell that Danny's nervous too in the way his grip on his hand tightens as they turn to face each other, but he doesn't show it on his face. Danny takes hold of Jorel's other hand and brings them both to his waist, which Jorel grabs hold of, hoping he doesn't squeeze too much. Danny wraps his hands around Jorel's neck and they step in close together and for a moment they don't move. They just look down at each other and stare into each others eyes for a beat before Danny's moving and Jorel has no choice but to move with him. They move around slowly, slower then the music for a while until the come side to side with Dani and her boyfriend. She flashes them a loving smile and like that their confidence picks up and they start moving like everyone else around them.

Their stiff stances relax and their movements start to flow as they dance in small circles like everyone else. They break out into small smiles as they look back down at each other and Danny leans in and gives Jorel a soft kiss on the lips. Soon their attention and everyone elses is drawn to Jordan making loud comments about them 'being so cute he could puke up rainbows' along with some other things and pretending to ask Matt to dance with him. Everyone laughs it off because it's Charlie and after their performance basically everyone caught onto the kind of person he is and so they ignore him and finish off their dance.

When the song ends everyone steps back from their partners and starts cheering for no real reason. Except Danny and Jorel. Jorel wishes the moment could have lasted longer and isn't ready to let go of Danny quiet yet. So they just stand their, holding each other close and just existing. Danny's smile softens as he leans in for another kiss that lasts a bit longer and feels a bit softer then the last. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jorel kisses hims again before they unwillingly let go of each other and move off the dance floor like everyone else as the beat of the music picks up again and they walk over to the rest of the band.

"Seriously you two. If you were anymore gay, you'd be the ones puking up rainbows." Jordan scoffs.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"You know I would."


End file.
